


Dreaming of Falling

by Haesal



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, KND 274/362
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesal/pseuds/Haesal
Summary: Once upon a time, he was the Supreme Leader who'd unconsciously been drawn to a girl that's been beautifully built from ruins. Dreaming...of falling... Changed to Three-shot/Three chapter story. Sequel to Airplanes (2015).





	1. Chapter 1

_As what was mentioned, this is a three-shot sequel to_ **_Airplanes_ ** **_(_ _2015_ _)_ ** _._

 _While this is the case, both are stand alone and could be read without needing to read the other._ (◡‿◡)

 _T_ _he story takes place at a later time in the KND series, where Numbuh 362 is still the Supreme Le_ _ader and_ _nearing the age of 13._

* * *

_Inspired by 'Airplanes Part II' by B. O. B. ft. Hayley Williams and Eminem._

* * *

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

In the midst of the smoldering heat during the peak of summer, all that any operative had probably wanted to do was to get away from all the missions for a well-deserved fun time at the beach. Ironically, what started as a game of volleyball amongst participants of KND's organized Ultra Mega Big Summer Escapade concluded with a battle against the Teen Ninjas who'd happened to be at the same place at the same time. It wasn't as if the young adults weren't filled in prior to arriving with having to have to share the beach with the organization they've loathed for so long. In fact, they were _more than_ aware of such. And instigating a fight to break out against their younger opponents wasn't such a hard task to fulfill; pretend you got hit by their cruddy volleyball and hit them back is all it takes to rile them up. Once things get physical, the flames of war had already been burning brightly then.

Of course, all the effort wasn't just for naught. From the top of a cliff quite a distance away, his rich blue eyes looked on to the scene unfolding on the coast. Chad was then aware that the diversion was flawless, and the 1st phase of the plan to take down Moonbase had gone smoothly as predicted.

"This is Team Alpha's Commander speaking. Delta was successful on Miami. I repeat, Delta was successful on Miami. We will arrive there shortly."

"Alright, Roger that. Beta will proceed to infiltrate Moonbase!" Now he was a good actor apart from being hailed as the best operative in the history of KND up to this day. But exemplary as he may seem, Chad had often had tendencies to be quite impulsive and act on emotion. This is quite highlighted so, by the growing snarl on his boyish features. Even with being aware of his status as an undercover agent, he wasn't going to deny that the thought of anyone harming the organization he'd invested in for so long instantly made his blood sizzle underneath his skin.

In all honesty, he would've preferred to have been part of the 2nd phase of the plan and his battalion sent after given approval by the preceding squadron. At least that would put his mind at ease. If he was present on Moonbase prior, then he'd be able to fluidly accomplish his responsibility of protecting the KND whilst remaining seemingly loyal to the Teen Ninjas.

But his role was quite crucial and should there be any complications with prompting the mission, it was his job to troubleshoot the situation and ensure that the plan would ultimately set in motion.

His eyes briefly closed, halting the look of agitation before his emotions could completely get the best of him. Then again, maybe he was overthinking like always. There was a reason why everyone of these children currently scattered on the shore was completely at ease and trusting with leaving their posts in the first place. Their leader after all—the current guiding force and their nurturer at that moment, was more than capable of running the entire Kids Next Door literally from the moon and back.

This is something that he hadn't needed to reiterate for himself. He wouldn't even be the quality of the spy that he is now if she'd never been around.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

What pulled him back from his musings was an attack from behind that immediately had him turning around and assuming the defensive position.

His lips then curved into a cocky smirk. "Looks like you kiddies are finally showing signs of being worth my time." Chad's voice oozed with pride masked by insult. Though landing on Moonbase was his priority at the moment, he wouldn't mind sparing a second or 2 to amuse his former children especially when they were evidently beginning to sprout their wings.

A small platoon had impressively located their whereabouts, from which he could vaguely recognize from his reign as Supreme Leader, comprised of talented operatives.

"You teenagers are going down, starting with you, Chad!" Numbuh 35 screamed resolutely, deviating from his usual composed and cordial disposition.

Chad glanced back at his men, all were either growling in anger or annoyance at the sudden confrontation. On the other end to where he was standing, The Steve looked more disinterested than shaken. Idly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, can't be helped." Those simple words were enough of a go signal to begin the brawl.

All at once, the troupe of operatives charged without hesitation—a clear manifestation of how well they've been taught, which he could've guessed even rooted down to their cadet years.

And fine it was indeed but they'd still yet to match his prowess in battle. With a single move of his shoulder, he'd successfully evaded the projectiles from the 2x4 Technologies being fired right at his direction. Maneuvering as if he was currently in a football game, he'd lunged for a counterattack, yet only enough to tackle down his opponents to subdue them. Unconsciously, he smirked to himself. Chad had always played rough, but even someone as fiery as him still understood the meaning of control. Even then, there was no denying that he quite liked the feeling of adrenaline during fights.

But the KND showed no signs of backing out anytime soon and pressed on with their attacks despite being mowed down by their former Supreme Leader and his army of teens. When the number of operatives that dared approach them dwindled, his ego just couldn't be quieted and he called out to his Commanding Officer.

"Hey Steve, I'm about to be done over here. Better double time your own sweepin' over there. "

The stroke of annoyance on Steve's detached façade amused him greatly, more so, that the great leader of the Teen Ninjas who rarely battled himself was now, currently showcasing his nimble fighting style quite in line with their villain name.

"You spoke too soon, traitor!" The rough tone and thick Australian accent of the voice that addressed him immediately caught his attention and he'd found himself parrying against a smaller opponent.

"Well, well, looks like my most _favorite_ sector of brats just arrived to join the party. But I never expected the stupid one to challenge me head on. Oh well, that's why he _is_ called stupid." From underneath his blonde mop of hair, Numbuh 4's green eyes twitched visibly at the provocation and began to hurl thoughtless attacks at the teen.

Really, after battling for so long with Sector V, Chad was more than aware at what makes each member lose their tempo. And with another missed punch from the younger boy, Chad simply lunged forward and swung his outstretched arm towards Wally's neck, sending him gasping for air at a notable distance.

With that he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a haughty fashion, knowing it would take a while for Numbuh 4 to recover. But his celebratory moment was interrupted by a growing shadow looming over his head, and to Chad's surprise was Numbuh 2 equipped with the F. L. A. P. P. U. H. and pointing a M. U. K. E. T. to his direction.

"Eyes on the stars, Chad!" Not allowing any time for him to defend himself, Numbuh 2 swiftly fired the 2x4 Technology directly to his opponent's eyes which temporarily obscured his vision with mustard.

The next thing that registered to Chad's consciousness after wiping his face, was the sight of the vibrant blue sky in the expanse of his range of sight and the weight of his body pulling him further and further away from it.

To where he was currently, it was clear that he'd unknowingly been on the edge of the cliff from his scuffle with Numbuh 4 and inevitably fell from losing his balance after Numbuh 2's attack. The said duo was in the middle of basking in their success as they bumped fists and roughly smacked each other on the back in congratulations.

In a matter of seconds, the intrusive sound of being forcibly plunged into water surrounded his ears and the light of day began to slowly fade as he sank deeper into the sea. All that filled his mind before succumbing to the loss of air in his lungs, was uncontrollable panic freed from its suppression.

* * *

"And that takes care of that!" Numbuh 4 proudly declared and stuck his nose in the air while giving a final inspection at the submerged state of the teenaged boy.

"Did you hear what I said earlier? That was totally cool 'cause Chad's really cocky and all but couldn't literally 'keep his eyes on the stars' where his enemy is.

Wally simply hung his mouth open while narrowing his eyes at Hoagie, this time around not quite understanding his humor.

"Uh, what?"

"You know, ironic?" Numbuh 2 smirked and snapped his fingers prior to forming double pistols directed at Numbuh 4.

The shorter boy's face then lit up and he'd cracked a huge smile. "Oh, now I get it! Yeah it does fit well." Hoagie then hung his arm on Wally's shoulder which the latter reciprocated as they laughed to themselves.

When Hoagie's eyes flitted to the sea however, something in his gut hadn't seemed to add up. "Hold on...don't you think Chad would've floated up by now?"

"Beats me, probably wouldn't to someone like me who can't swim.

"Right, that's true." Silence briefly overtook the atmosphere before their happy mood was shattered by the realization. At the same time, they separated and snapped their heads to each other in utter alarm.

"Wait, can't swim?!" Just then, Numbuh 5's running form was seen visibly hurrying to their direction. Once the raven haired girl had caught her breath after scurrying to them, the first thing that came out of her mouth was a bellow.

"You fools! I was there commanding other Moonbase operatives when I saw Chad flying out of the cliff and into the sea."

Hoagie almost blubbered out his response, guilt washing over him as he had ultimately caused the incident. "U-U-Uhm, c-can't he swim?"

"That I do not know, " Abby had managed to compose herself even just slightly, giving out an exasperated sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. ", but one thing is for sure; the waters beyond this cliff are eleventy billion times deeper than you could ever imagine, and the sharp rock formations are something to look out for.

"Don't tell me that we just—"

"— _killed_ Chad?" Hoagie nervously finished Wally's assumption and began biting his nails in anxiousness.

If she'd been her normal self, Abby would've smacked Numbuh 2's hand away from his mouth to stop the unhygienic habit, but she herself understood the situation with the severity creating disorder in her mind.

"The KND strictly swore against violence that would cause fatality. This would amount more than just a trip to Arctic Prison if that were the case."

Perhaps she'd allowed herself to become too preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the battle on the other end of the cliff concluding and even to the Teen Ninja's favor. What was startling however, was not just result of the fight. "What's going on over there?" The unusual approach of The Steve's voice had taken her aback and her eyes darted to his from underneath her hat. Nothing but no-nonsense sternness in his attitude could be seen and unwanted apprehension crept on her back.

Abby unconsciously bit the inside of her cheek. A high ranking Teen Ninja missing on the battlefield would surely be a subject of confusion, and she'd inwardly scolded herself for forgetting it wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

To answer his question much to their misfortune, a member from Chad's squadron stepped forward to mumble the aftermath in The Steve's ear and his brown eyes transitioned from authoritative to nearly enraged.

And as if the hiking tension wasn't enough, Cree had appeared to the Teen Ninja's side at that moment in a series of acrobatics, having been summoned prior the confrontation.

The lack of combat on the cliff which welcomed her was of a great mystery, until her eyes traced The Steve's intense gaze at her own tensed little sister. She could only guess that whatever had transpired was enough to bring out the side of her Commanding Leader she'd never even seen before herself.

"What did you and your little _Baby's Next Door_ do now, Crabbigail?" Instinctively, Cree assumed a fighting stance, something which Abby and the rest of Sector V mirrored albeit reluctantly given the situation.

* * *

From what little light the salty waters could filter in, Chad had appeared to have found comfort by the peaceful expression on his face, all the while not quite matching the streaming blood from his head, flowing and mixing with the sea. In his state of vulnerability, the only thing that seemed to keep him intact was the memory and warmth of burning ash firewood and the scent of oranges.

_Dreaming...of falling..._


	2. Chapter 2

_For the most part, this would be a flashback chapter._

* * *

The position of leader had always been an honorable yet troublesome role to Abby. More than anything, she understood overtime that better judgement must always come first prior to one's emotions. But then again, she'd always been someone who could never deny a loved one in exchange for being rightful. Which is why, the role of team leader for Sector V eventually fell to Nigel. But Numbuh 1 wasn't around at the moment, and in times of his absence, the responsibility of leading automatically falls on Abby's hands.

So now she finds herself, conflicted and indecisive yet prepared to fight. Now fighting with Cree is more than normal in her daily life that it's almost a routine. Blood is always thick anyway, and no matter how many squabbles they'd have they're bond and connection as sisters could never be severed. Then again, maybe the same aspect extends even to her friends, whose lineage is individually different but is still undeniably family.

"That's enough, Cree. There's no need to fight right now." Unbelievable even to herself but The Steve's calm voice had somewhat eased Numbuh 5's discomfort.

Confused as she may be but Cree obeyed and further listened. "Chad was blown off into the waters below. We somehow need to find a way to get him out of there without any of our men getting injured."

"What...?" The older girl's voice trailed off in disbelief as she directed a dirty look to Sector V, who in return stuck their tongues out at her with the exception of Hoagie who giggled to himself while wiggling his fingers at her much to her distaste and annoyance.

Even then, Cree straightened herself and activated the Battle Ready Armor. By the looks of it, it seems to have been modified to adapt to water related activities." Alright, I got it. I do think I'm the one that's most prepared for this. I'll jump in and see what I can do."

For the first time in the KND's eyes, The Steve activated his own armor, which boasted an imperial Eastern Asia theme signifying his status as the leader of the Teen Ninjas. "It's still dangerous so I'm going with you." He then pivoted and addressed the rest of the teens. "You guys stay here and keep a close eye for any signs of Chad." Once the chorus of agreements to his command was heard, he then gestured to Cree that they move out.

From the peripheral of his eye however, he'd caught sight of a fast moving object. Alertly, he turned his attention to the unknown which revealed a slight figure of a person sprinting on another elevated rock formation a good distance away from where they stood. Quickly, the unidentified person discarded what seemed to be a tracksuit jacket before diving into the deadly waters.

"Dude, someone just totally jumped in without any gear! Are they crazy?!" One of the Teen Ninjas loudly expressed his thoughts as the rest of them were stunned and their plans interrupted.

Numbuh 5 simply looked on softly yet contemplatively to the spot on the sea where the person had plunged himself/herself in.

* * *

"Hey, who's that weird new kid over there?" The small flock of cadets known for their notoriety turned their gazes at the person in question. On a point in the gymnasium isolated from the other children, was a blonde girl appearing to be out of place as she stood awkwardly on her feet.

"The older kids say she's the heir of some rich family, and is talented too." Nothing but dubiousness and dislike dripped from the voice of one of the cadets that answered.

"Really? That's a little unbelievable. Which department did they assign her in?"

"Intelligence." A boy with bright red hair replied dryly.

By now similar unkind looks were splayed on the faces of the group—some unnerved by the fact that a newcomer was given a spot at one of the elite departments of the KND that veteran operatives even struggle to become a part of, and more rarely, is awarded to a cadet.

The unwanted attention was evidently beginning to weigh down on the young girl, who'd struggled to prevent herself from tensing up and kept her hazel eyes at anywhere but the said cadets.

"I've been here since I was 5, and I'm still part of the Snacks and Beverages Department." A brunet with a large, intimidating frame expressed his dissatisfaction irately.

"Well then, why don't we go teach the little girl a lesson? Anyway, it's starting". The redhead mischievously offered as they motioned to their designated line up.

From atop the lifeguard's station, the Moonbase Physical Activities Instructor looked on to his students. One by one, they positioned themselves in a relay system by each lane of the pool located on the far right of the vicinity.

The blonde stiffly followed as everyone began to disperse to their respective formations and maneuvered herself as far away as possible from the other cadets that showed malice towards her.

With a blow from his whistle, all chatters had ceased and the instructor cleared his throat.

"Attention cadets! Today, we'll be conducting the usual simulation. I trust that all of you are already familiar with this activity, but for newcomers I'd like to fill you in that this is done to prepare yourselves for water related incidents you may encounter in missions when you become full-pledged operatives."

Nothing but an enthusiastic and encouraging grin was plastered on the instructor's face, which was heavily contrasted by the girl's sour expression. More than anything, all she wanted to do was to get away from the place—to go back on Earth where she was originally stationed prior to being transferred to Moonbase.

She couldn't care less anymore if she had to deal with her parent's lavish house parties again that usually crawled with villains. Looking at it in a positive light, such gatherings do help in supplying her with Intel regarding their upcoming plans. But one day, a telegram was issued out to be sent to Rachel T. Mckenzie, Codename: Numbuh 362, and everything changed. The letter contained details regarding her arranged trip and ultimate reassignment to Moonbase. High ranking operatives seem to never bat an eyelash and are always on the lookout for promising novices. And as much as she'd been comfortable with working alone in the hotspot of information which was her own home, knowledge of her latent skill in espionage somehow found its way up and above to Moonbase.

Sighing to herself, it seems as that her primary goal to create a safe and child-injustice free environment for her infant brother wouldn't be achieved as easily as she'd thought initially when she'd entered the KND.

"If there are no more questions we will now begin." Starters on each lane began to position themselves and Numbuh 362 swallowed hard at what was to commence. "On your mark, get set, go!"

One by one, the number of cadets located in front of her diminished as each dived into the pool, drawing the moment of her turn closer and closer which automatically caused her hands to grow cold. Despite of this, she'd still strained to calm herself and chanted little encouragements in her head.

In a matter of minutes, she was no longer looking at another child's back. As the last cadet preceding her jumped into the water, all that she could do was dreadfully watch the current swimmers speed to the other side. While she did, only then had she taken note that the pool was no ordinary one unlike those that she used to play in back on Earth. Not only was it vast; it was definitely deep. And the dark and vibrant hue of the waters was enough proof that it wasn't just because of chlorine.

The moment the current swimmers reached the opposite end of the lane seemed to chime death bells in her head. From the corners of her eyes, it was more than clear that it was time for her turn, as cadets located in the same column as her excitedly took their respective places. At first she thought she would've at least settled down a little after her attempts to reassure herself. But in the end it wasn't the case, with her body frozen still and unable to even take a diving position.

"Hey you over there, new kid, what do you think you're doing?!" Jump down now or you will do 500 pushups, little missy!" Her head instantly turned to the proctor, who was impatiently tapping his foot with his stare piercing through her. Reverting her attention back to the pool, the other cadets had already begun their own simulations with her being the only one who was still at the starting point.

"I-I will, sir! Just give me a moment."

In that moment, a messenger from the Command Deck had rushed into the gymnasium unexpectedly. Remembering formalities, the lanky kid stopped his tracks and saluted the facilitating operative before speaking in an urgent voice. "Numbuh Drop-And-Give-Me-20, sir! The Supreme Leader calls for an emergency meeting about a recent hamster flu outbreak."

"What in tarnation? Then how are we going to maintain power on base without the hamsters?" He then briefly spoke to the girl before taking his leave. "Be sure you've finished your turn by the time I come back or I'll double the consequence!"

She merely nodded her head, still anxious but steeling herself for the plunge.

The red-haired kid along with his group snickered to themselves as they watched her dilemma from the lane farthest to where she was. Upon Numbuh Drop-And-Give-Me-20's exit, he subtlety raised 2 fingers to his clique, signaling that they head out and approach the unwitting cadet.

Slowly, she regulated her breathing to appease her nerves. And when she was finally about to descend, her most unwanted nightmare on that day just came true.

"Hey there pal, need help?" A member from the huddle of cadets she wasn't quite comfortable with was suddenly up in her face to her right, and was grinning with obvious false concern.

"Yeah we've been noticing earlier you're having trouble with the simulation. Maybe you'd want a little...'push'." Whether that was meant literally or not she was definitely sure she doesn't want either of it and shook her head to another boy who'd found himself situated to her left.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm ok. Now if you could just back up a bit since I'll take my turn now-" Without her approval, she'd been lifted by the armpits by the brunet whom she hadn't noticed, had been behind her back all along. "That's perfect! Here, I'll give you hand."

"N-No, wait..." Her voice softened, having to have distress coil in her gut as her voice was lost in the middle of the mocking laughs of the boys that had her surrounded.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure it's no big deal for you. You're the new hotshot in an elite department after all." The redhead spoke with a casual smile before it quickly turned to a knowing, devious one. "So of course, swimming is no big deal for you, right?" Her eyes widened significantly as she gaped at the boy in shock. In a final effort at escaping her predicament, she pivoted her head to look back at the other cadets for a plea of help. However, the only response given to her were identical looks of fear and hesitation with some even avoiding her gaze.

"Heave-ho!" They shouted in unison and pure horror was etched on her face as she let out a cry before dropping in the middle of the cold pool.

If she only knew this would happen to her then perhaps she would've exchanged ballet lessons for swimming in a heartbeat. But it was too late to regret now especially when she was there, struggling to remain afloat and violently kicking her feet which was enough to inform her that the bottom was much farther than she'd like it to be. Her arms thrashed and waved in the air in a desperate attempt at gaining the sympathy of anyone that would change their mind.

"Help, help! I can't swim." She'd already swallowed water as she shouted in vain, not quite seeing the faces of the other cadets with the droplets messing with her vision but hearing the amused guffaws of the ones that teamed up on her.

It was then that it was apparent, that no one would come to her rescue and the growing tiredness from the strife to keep herself from drowning was beginning to take its toll. With the last ounce of her strength drained, she finally yielded to the weariness and sunk into the water. The only thing that she could recall before closing her eyes was the sight of her hand reaching out, still vehement to fight for her life.

The sensation of warmth emanating and curling around her outstretched hand instantly jolted her eyes open before she could even pass out. Someone had thankfully responded to her plea. The unidentified person took her by the hand and pulled her closer to eventually drape her right arm on his/her shoulders and link his around her waist. Slowly, she could feel herself beginning to rise as her savior swam to bring the both of them up and into the surface. It wasn't long until fresh air was thankfully hitting her face and entering her lungs yet her body was burdened by repeated coughs due to the water she previously swallowed. In between the unrelenting coughs, she could vaguely picture out the image of her savior. By the looks of it, it had been a boy with soft blonde hair ending on the nape of his neck. His head was turned from her as he kicked his way and kept his sights locked onto the shallow water up ahead.

When they reached the side of the pool where broad tiled steps were built, he gently released his hold around her. To the girl's surprise however, he quickly drew her to him once more to carry her in his arms. Wide hazel eyes shot upwards incredulously, to find crystalline indigo ones gazing back at her. His unruly bangs clung to one side of his cheek, with the ends lightly grazing over the genuine smile he flashed to her.

It happened in a blink of an eye; instant and sure to captivate. Without a doubt, she was awe-struck.

"Who are you?" She'd still manage to mutter silently, half expecting for him not to hear her.

But he did, loud and clear.

"My name's Chad Dickson, but I'm generally known as Numbuh 274. And you are?"

"Rachel. Rachel T. Mckenzie, and my codename is Numbuh 362." It wasn't the first time that she'd heard that name. Even on Earth, his codename is the talk of all states that has a sector of the KND—so well-known as the child prodigy you could even call him famous.

"Well Numbuh 362, let's get you looked at now. I'm a member of the Nursing Department so I've got you." Carefully, he lugged the both of them out of the water. His consoling words however, didn't seem to match with the mild shaking of his arms and legs that Rachel hadn't missed.

The group of cadets that conspired to bully Rachel were obviously displeased at their fun being interrupted.

"Tch, there goes that scene stealer again. Just when girly was getting what she deserved." The redhead crossed his arms and eyed Chad with disgust.

"Why's that twerp here again anyway? Didn't he get promoted to that sissy Nursing Sector already?"

"Sissy?!" A familiar earsplitting screech agonized their ears that even caused the other cadets present in the gymnasium to turn their attention to a fuming girl with wavy copper hair. Alongside her, were skilled cadets with stern expressions on their young faces. On their clothes, a badge with an insignia of an injection and first aid kit was pinned and proudly displayed.

"Didn't expect that now did 'ye?" The Nursing Department is currently patrolling in base to search for any sudden injuries. Now listen to me, little mister snacks guy!" Numbuh 86 angrily pulled down the towering brunet to her height, so strong that it caused him to whimper. "I heard 'yer little conversation. Did 'ye buffoons throw the girl into the pool?"

"N-no sir—I mean m-ma'am—it was a prank-"

"Oh quit the annoyin' yappin'! 'Ye lot are in big trouble for grave misconduct 'ye hear me?"

Numbuh 274 paced towards his Department, just in time before Numbuh 86 could further frighten the boy. "Think it's better if I bring her back to HQ so you guys can carry on with the patrol and report the incident. Doesn't seem to need any urgent patching up on her other than a quick check up."

Fanny brought her attention to the blonde girl who seemed to be quite small and frail but definitely was close to her age or even the same. Her irked expression dispersed and she smiled kindly to Numbuh 362. "Don't 'ye worry a thing now, we've got these troublemakers handled. Rest up to regain 'yer strength back quickly ok?" The blonde girl slightly nodded her head and gave a smile of her own. "I will. Thank you for coming to my rescue." Her serene emerald brown eyes and composed disposition had caught Numbuh 86 off guard. Of all the kids they've rescued from similar situations, she'd been the only one to come out not shivering out of fear and mumbling incoherent things to themselves. Chad himself hadn't expected such a demeanor from her, and scanned her face before heading out of the gym.

"Hey, just who was that girl just now?" Fanny questioned out loud and a boy in an apple cap happily answered for her.

"Numbuh 362 who originally worked solo on Earth. You know, the new trainee of the Intelligence Department? She does really seem to be something, huh?" Numbuh 60 grinned at Numbuh 86 who agreed with his observation.

"Sure looks like it. Guess our time as cadets will be more fun than I thought."

* * *

"I had no idea you could be so reserved after panicking like that in the pool." Chad casually commented as he looked straight ahead and paced the halls.

"Well any kid would be scared if they were suddenly forced to swim without actually knowing how to now wouldn't they?" If it were any cadet then he'd simply assume they had a bad habit of being snarky, but judging by the tone of her voice, that wasn't the case. This girl was just plain straight forward.

"Then why didn't you tell that to Numbuh Drop-And-Give-Me-20?"

"I was brought here out of high hopes I'd turn out to be a promising operative, not someone who backs out from just a simulation."

He momentarily closed his eyes and smirked at her retort. "You're pretty hard on yourself now aren't you?"

"I could say the same thing for you."

Only then did he spare her a glance, curious at what she had to say. "What's that supposed to mean?" As he awaited her explanation, he'd idly taken note that the small girl carried the scent of burning ash firewood and oranges. It was nostalgic and pleasing, jogging his memory of his home during mid-Autumn where he'd plop down without a care on the sofa by the fire as he ate the oranges he'd picked from his father's orchard. Unconsciously, Numbuh 274 pulled her a bit closer, something which she appeared to not notice.

"Earlier when you brought me out of the pool, you were trembling. I doubt you were just cold." Her gaze, so resolute and striking held him and kept him from looking away from her. "Tell me, you were scared now weren't you?"

His treading came to a halt, and the young boy let out a laugh so unrestrained Numbuh 362 fought to keep herself from pouting out of confusion and frustration.

"Normally I'd be smacking you on the head right now but you're pretty interesting."

It was now her turn to ask him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tell you what, how old are you right now?"

"Uhm, 6 but why do you need to know that?" He'd completely evaded her question but it posed no problem for her.

"It's been 2 years since I've been a newbie on Moonbase, and I was even a year younger than you when I entered. The first drill I was asked to do of all things, was swimming. Sound familiar to you?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "And you were scared of the water so you didn't know how to swim?"

"Exactly."

Her brows knitted together, still perplexed about something. "Then how come you're so good at swimming now?"

The question caused a broad grin to plaster on his face, to which she unconsciously found herself gazing back in wonderment once more. "Naturally it was part of my responsibility as a future operative to learn how to, and they even placed me in the Nursing Department. I needed to be someone that saves keisters, not mine being saved. I learned to control it eventually, this time the fear only kicking in if I was unprepared to go in the water or if I've been in there for a bit longer than I'd be comfy with." He winked playfully at her, and hadn't expected her upcoming response especially when they've just met.

"Then, I'll learn how to swim so that one day if the fear gets to you, I can return the favor." Again, he'd stared at those compelling eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, I'll be waiting when that day comes, 362. You better be a champ at swimming by then!"

_I could really use a wish right now_

In all honesty, he hadn't known why he automatically dove down to rescue that little girl when he wasn't the only one capable of such in that instance.

But maybe, saving someone who felt similar to him was comparable to him saving himself.

* * *

 

The amount of sunlight that could penetrate into the sea was of a huge obstruction for her. Everywhere she paddled over to showed no signs of the teen who'd fallen in minutes ago, and it was obvious that wherever he was, he'd sunken in deeper into the sea than what she originally thought.

But that wasn't an excuse for Numbuh 362 to give up. No, it should never be.

A faint glint of something shining a few more meters lower into the waters signaled a glimmer of hope. Pushing her blonde hair out of her face, she darted forward to the direction of the light. The shortening distance from her desired destination brought an indescribable relief to her chest, when it showed that the light had turned out to be reflected from the metal of Chad's Battle Ready Armor.

It was a pure miracle he hadn't submerged any further and laid rest on a spacious pillar of rock where the sun though limited, could still shine through.

Not wasting anymore time, she deactivated the Battle Ready Armor and wound himself around her before swimming upwards, similar to what he's done to her when he rescued her as a little girl.

* * *

 _Just a little clarification, while I'm aware that cadets are trained in Arctic Base, it's a personal head cannon that the elite ones are trained in Moonbase instead._ (◡‿◡)


	3. Chapter 3

Numbuh 2 nearly fainted when a couple of minutes had passed with no signs, dead or alive was found of Chad nor the person that just followed him to bye-bye land.

Wally on the other hand, was already rehearsing a possible speech of apology to Kuki, believing he'd be behind bars soon enough.

"This won't do." The Steve gritted his teeth out of restlessness. "That diver should be up by now if he was really after saving Chad. Probably got into an accident on the way down. We can't have any more casualties." He turned his back and issued a new command. "Cree, you stay here instead and keep an eye out as well. I'll go down by myself and get them."

"Hold on." Abby's voice called out, persuasive and unshakable. "Just wait a little longer."

Her sister's meddling immediately caused Cree's anger to flare up. "Look, this isn't some childish game you and your friends could just treat as. Lives are at stake here so just leave it to the adul—"

"Someone's out of the water!"

From the depths of the sea, a preteen with blonde hair past her shoulders was seen emerging as she panted heavily with Chad's unconscious body in her arms.

"Rachel!" Numbuh 5 shouted before bolting away from the cliff to descend on the small shore where the gigantic piece of land stood; the same place where Numbuh 362 was heading.

The rest of Sector V followed in tow, and The Steve narrowed his eyes as he mouthed for himself the name of the girl that had just saved Chad. "Ra...chel?"

She settled him on the grainy sand at once after reaching the shore. To her alarm, only then had she noticed a gash on the side of his head, beginning to bleed steadily and stain his golden locks. Numbuh 362 immediately responded by tearing a portion of her sleeveless shirt by the hem and fastening it around his head. Carefully, she applied pressure on the affected area in an effort to stop the flow.

Sector V was not too far then from where she laid him, and hurried to her side to assess the situation.

"Oh, this looks really bad!" Numbuh 4 was on the brink of pulling out all his hair from his scalp upon seeing the blotches of blood staining Numbuh 362's ivory colored shirt.

The Teen Ninjas were quick to follow the KND to rush to their comrade, and couldn't believe their eyes at what they've seen after arriving themselves shortly.

"Hey, isn't that the troublesome kid leader that kicked our butts a week ago?"

"Don't remind me of that, man! But what's she doin' savin' Chad?"

"Nevermind that you, idiots. He's bleeding for crying out loud!" Cree scolded her fellow teens and bit down on her thumb to keep intact of what's left of her cool. Abby on the other hand, remained grounded. If there was anyone at that moment who had the ability to save Chad, then she trusted wholeheartedly that it'd be Rachel.

Uncertainty and conflict brewed within The Steve, not quite certain how to take in the aftermath. Nonetheless, he merely watched, quickly noting that Rachel was quite capable at first aid.

"You...you were that talented kid I asked to come to Moonbase 6 years ago right?" Rachel offered no sense of willingness to strike a conversation with the leader of the Teen Ninjas but he's pressed on.

"I don't remember you ever belonging to The Nursing Department. Did he, " His eyes lingered shortly to Chad's pale face before turning his attention back to her. ", assign you there for a while after I defected?"

Her attention was undivided and proceeded with checking closely for any signs of obstruction in Chad's airway and nostrils after successfully stopping the bleeding on his head. At once when she was certain all was clear, she began to perform rescue breathing.

Sector V along with the Teen Ninjas watched with bated breath as Numbuh 362 struggled to resuscitate the teen whose chest showed no signs of life.

Her face began to crumple in disappointment and anger at herself after finishing the 4th cycle of mouth to mouth resuscitation yet Chad remained unmoving.

Abby firmly gripped her arms as they crossed in front of her chest and was tight lipped by the message Numbuh 362's expression conveyed.

_"C'mon girl, you can do this!"_

What seemed like hours of giving him first aid had thankfully come to fruition, as if answering their prayers right there and then by the conclusion of the 5th cycle of rescue breaths.

Chad broke into violent coughs upon his awakening, and Rachel attentively assisted him by the back to help him shift into a sitting position. His immediate response however, caused her to stop her actions and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Rachel...Rachel..." Chad gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes and softly mumbled her name as if calling out to her. His left arm weakly elevated, finding a stray lock of hair which hung down from her face and tucked it behind her ear tenderly before finally settling on her cheek.

Rachel wordlessly rested her own hand over to his which cupped her face as a way to reassure him that she was there.

While everyone present and gathering around the pair nearly had their eyes bulging out from the unforeseen exhibit of closeness, The Steve's own stare was far more intense.

Not once has he ever seen Chad display any sort of affection to anything or anyone let alone a  _female_. And the only instances he's ever had were just for show if he wanted to play around with a few of his girlfriends. But at this moment, nothing hinted any sort of fakery in his body language. His reaction was instantaneous—genuine and unpretentious, and could be inferred as something he'd only willingly show if they were alone.

The warm emotion in Chad's eyes only further heightened his suspicion, along with Rachel's softened expression which was utterly uncharacteristic for the resilient and fiery girl he's always known her as during battle.

But the relief of the situation was only momentary, when the blonde boy's hand descended and fell limp on the sand and his eyes dimmed before falling shut.

All spectators gasped loudly in unison and Numbuh 2 finally cracked with a hysterical scream.

"Chad is dead!"

Abby then whipped off her hat and hit Hoagie on the arm as a rough means to calm him down. "Would you knock it off? You aren't helping! Stop panicking."

Rachel sighed callously before lowering him to lay flat on his back. "He's not dead, just unconscious." That was when her eyes regarded The Steve who silently returned her gaze. "I suggest you bring him to an adult hospital soon. He's stable right now but it won't be for long. The injury on his head caused him to faint again. I don't know how he got it but it must've been from the rocks underwater. Anyway, if that won't be given further treatment, then it's going to be trouble."

She stood from her position and stepped away in order to allow the Teen Ninjas to retrieve their comrade. "And about your question earlier, no I was never part of The Nursing Department." Her eyes filled with affection, fleetingly found their way to Chad as she paused, something he'd keenly taken note of.

"I just happened to know a great guy who taught me a thing or two."

Numbuh 362 then spun on her heels and addressed Abby. "Numbuh 5, kindly contact Numbuh 1 and tell him the mission is over. He can return from Moonbase now with Numbuh 3. However, I'm expecting a report the day after. Is that clear?" The raven haired girl saluted and replied positively before whipping out her communicator.

Cree's ears perked up at the conversation and her eyes shifted into slits. "You mean to tell me that you brats were prepared all along?"

The blonde girl pivoted and smirked in amusement at the question. Do you really think we're unaware of your plans? These guys and I have got everything covered from each counterattack to different formations so you teenagers won't be able to lay single finger on Moonbase." On her left and right, Sector V proudly stepped forward, eyeing them with strength that mirrored their Supreme Leader's.

From the corners of his vision, The Steve looked on, noting the taunting confidence in Numbuh 362's demeanor that was so strikingly alike to that of Chad. The Teen Ninjas began to withdraw, starting with Cree walking out of irritation but he stayed rooted on the spot.

"Why exactly would you save someone who's considered an enemy?"

Her emerald brown eyes narrowed and evidently seared.

"The Kids Next Door would never allow something like this to happen and not do anything! It doesn't matter whose side has a possible fatality. Just what kind of question is that?"

Asking her wouldn't really accomplish much, he figured. Even then, perhaps he wanted to hear just what reason she'd give him for showing care towards Chad. "Whatever, kid. You're still miles away from where I stand. Don't just go lecturing your elders so easily." Her reply was conceivable and quite frankly, something he'd expect from someone with high morals such as Rachel. Despite of that, something was still amiss and he'd simply brushed her off before turning his back and raising a hand, indicating his own withdrawal from the fight.

Rachel watched his retreating back, slightly unsettled that the first time in years she's interacted with her former Supreme Leader was filled with unfamiliarity. Gone was the boy whom kids from all over the globe treated as their role model and was replaced by an adolescent unknown and unreachable to her—just like all the others that betrayed the KND. She immediately cleared her thoughts. Now or rather, there's never a time for reminiscing things that are already a given, wouldn't ever come back.

"Oh yeah, how's that for you, teenage scum? Go run you pansies!" Numbuh 4 yelled with his fists raised in the air at the teens who were already too far away to hear him.

His moment of joy was cut short however, by the dark expression contrasting the smile on Rachel's features as she faced Sector V.

"And as for you 2, be glad that nothing worse happened or you'd be appearing in court trials starting tomorrow."

Hoagie and Wally huddled close together, shivering in terror at the thought of their would-have-been predicament and Rachel's stern berating.

"For the following month, you 2 are suspended from any sort of missions whatsoever and are scheduled to stay in Arctic Base for the remainder of the time to brush up on knowledge with KND's rules and regulations. Are there any questions?"

"Hey, what gives? Isn't that a bit too—"

Hoagie hastily clamped his palm over Wally's mouth, chuckling nervously in an attempt to appease Numbuh 362's worsening temper.

"N-No ma'am, we're ok. Studying in the cold is our middle name!"

"Good. I'll advise Patton of your arrival soon." Her eyes regarded them but it didn't need a genius to figure out that her heart was elsewhere, and Abby knew she had to say something.

"Rachel, I know that was a serious situation but next time, please worry about yourself. It's a miracle you weren't injured from that jump."

"Like what I said, it's part of our duty as KND operatives to prevent fatalities. I can't possibly think of what happens to me at a time like that.

Abby's deep brown eyes then bore unto her own light-colored ones, which she'd evaded along with her coming question. "Was that really just your reason?"

It took a while for the understanding to settle into Numbuh 2, but once he pieced things together, he dragged away Numbuh 4 with him who was still confused and failed to read between the lines. Hoagie knew that it was none of his business, but thought for himself that he probably would've done the same had it been him in her shoes to someone he held dear.

* * *

The sky had always seemed to be multiple times more expansive during the evening, something which he'd always found captivating to gaze at. The darkened backdrop paved way for celestial bodies to shine freely as opposed to daytime, where they're obscured and unnoticed. And for a while he could imagine, that he was  _home_. But on that particular night the clouds chose to take the stage, and all was hidden to him. Maybe, even the moon could not recognize him anymore as that boy that everyone once admired, and was currently rejecting him.

_He hoped and he risked it, but it didn't fall in his lap..._

His blue eyes closed, choosing instead to drown the irony in the sugary sweetness and fizz of the cola in his hand.

"Should a sick guy like you really be drinking right now?" A laid-back voice called from behind, and Chad's lips curved into his infamous smirk.

"Hey, don't lecture me as if I'm a kid. Plus it's only been my first can for the night."

The Steve teasingly smiled in return as he paced towards the balcony of the Teen Ninja's hideout where Chad was lounging in. "Technically, I'm older than you by 4 years so by all means, I can lecture you as much as I want."

"Oh suck it up, man." He tossed a can of Pepsi towards The Steve's direction, casually inviting him for a drink.

The older teen caught the can with ease, and carefully tugged the pull tab open, not wanting to spill the shaken beverage. Chad then resumed staring at the horizon, something which the brunet imitated.

Upon planting his gaze on the sky, only memories of a distant childhood he wasn't very willing to look back to flashed in his mind. His eyes then flitted to the corners, finding Chad to be transfixed and seemingly in deep thought.

Silence settled in the atmosphere for a few comfortable seconds.

"So, how are you feeling?" The Steve broke the ice and took a sip of the cola in his grasp.

"Better than last week when I was newly recovering. Who knew I'd be snoring for 3 straight days?"

"Well, you did hit your head pretty hard."

"I can just guess. Cree said there was a Tabasco sauce fountain on my head by the time she found me." He merely replied with a small 'I see', knowing he would have no recollection of the incident. After all, he did instruct Cree to keep his encounter with the Supreme Leader a secret, and him awakening with having no memory of what had occurred after he plunged into the sea made the arrangement all the more easy to execute.

Just then, a faint twinkle sparkled behind the clouds of the starless sky, which had turned out to come from a remote airplane.

_...so he pretends that..._

His right hand hoisted upwards, open palmed and reaching out towards the airplane as if trying to keep it within his grasp.

"You know, I had this weird dream. Remember the current Supreme Leader brat? I saved her once from drowning when she was smaller. For some reason I dreamt of that, and even during this time of all times. She didn't know how to swim you see, but pushed through with the water-related incidents drill back in Moonbase. What an airhead for risking her life like that. It was worth it anyway 'cause I got to see her panicking like a dying shrimp in the water! It was so funny." He laughed to himself, and to anyone it would only appear that he was mocking the girl, but if you payed more attention it was obvious. The way he spoke about her was closer to endearment than it was to insult.

"But you know, " He paused for a while, all sense of hilarity dropping from his face as he finally retracted his hand from the sky. ",for some reason, it felt real after a while. I saw her looking at me from above, and I thought I actually really reached out and touched her face."

It was then that everything fell into place. Yet, The Steve chose to remain silent as he further observed him, all the while taking note of Chad's illuminated face and eyes brimming with fondness.

"Looking back at it now, who knew that accident-prone wimp would turn out to be who she is right now? It was pretty fun growing up with her and making her life miserable when she was my second-in-command. 'Gotta admit, the fact that she was so introverted and hotheaded made me want to push her buttons more. Then before I knew it, she was suddenly more than capable at leading people than I'd ever thought she'd be. But sometimes, she still tends to get herself in risky situations."

_Once upon a time, he was the Supreme Leader who'd unconsciously been drawn to a girl that's been beautifully built from ruins._

"And you wish to protect her?"

The question had caught him off guard and Chad's blue eyes deepened with caution, before his features transitioned to his familiar conceited expression.

"What are you going on about now? We're talking about a K-N-Dork here, Steve. Can't a guy just tell his story without you making it sound controversial?"

"You don't really have to worry anymore. The hands of the clock do move fast and it won't be long now." He transferred the can in his hand to the balcony ledge and Chad could only stare at him in confusion.

"I know what she is to you, just as who Maurice is to Cree; an emotional anchor, the one that keeps you in line, and most especially, the person that's keeping you tied to your childhood." His brown eyes peered to Chad from over his sunglasses, and by then the blonde could hear his heart rioting in his chest from the sudden turn out of events.

"But then, I can't really let that get in the way of my plans now can I?" Shock was visibly written all over Chad's face when the realization dawned on him. Instantaneously, fury governed his emotions and he tossed away his own cola before quickly stepping forward to deliver a knee jab.

"You wouldn't!—" The Steve intercepted his attack however, blocking with a single palm and sending a fist directly to his solar plexus. All his strength vanished as he fell limp, and the brunet supported him by the shoulders to prevent him from colliding with the concrete floor. With what's left of his energy, Chad weakly raised his head to The Steve, shooting daggers towards his unfeeling face. "Damn you..." With that he lost consciousness, and the older teen hung his body over his shoulder before walking away.

"I'm sorry, Chad."

He paced the dimmed halls of the hideout and retrieved his mobile phone from his pocket to make a call.

"Cree, status report."

Within her room in the domain of Moonbase, Rachel was immobilized on the floor; legs slumped and fighting her body from completely falling prone on the surface.

Surrounding her were members of the Decommissioning Squad, out cold and injured just as badly as she was, who'd sustained a fracture on her left thigh.

In the middle of the chaos, was Cree who held her phone over her ear and wore a satisfied smile. "Oh you called just in time. Everything went according to plan." She then lowered the device to speak to the girl who was glaring inflexibly to her direction. "Don't look so angry now, birthday girl. You'll be joining us and your  _boyfriend_  soon enough."

Rachel's attention diverted to her right arm, which was previously shot by a tranquilizer. Pulling out the dart could only do so much, and the effects were rapidly spreading throughout her body.

Her hazel eyes flicked upwards to the digital clock on the wall of her room, which read from 11:59 PM to 12:00 midnight in less than a fourth of a minute.

And everything went black.

_And it seems like yesterday, it was just a dream._

_But those days are gone. They're just memories._


End file.
